


Memories | Radiodust.

by cipher_trash2



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22044814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cipher_trash2/pseuds/cipher_trash2
Summary: ❝-¿Podrías soportar el peso de tus pecados, Angel?❞Aunque los recuerdos no eran parte del infierno, nadie se cuestionaba su estancia en ese lugar, todos se sabían merecedores de su condena y conscientes de su pecado. Si, había excepciones, almas arrepentidas que recordaban, incapaces de soportarlo. Tú eras indiferente, jamás te importó quien fuiste en vida.Hasta que te volviste una excepción.Memorias del pasado regresando a ti, mezclándose , sin distinguir la realidad de tu vida terrenal.Él te tomó del rostro y te miró con una sonrisa que en tu debilidad, parecía compasiva.❝-Eres débil, ¿no es así?❞ Alastor te ofreció su mano, un trato. ❝-Solo yo puedo ayudarte.❞A punto de tocar fondo, tienes que elegir entre luchar y quedarte al lado de quien intenta salvarte, o dejarte arrastrar por tus pesadillas y acurrucarte en las cálidas manos de Alastor.【AU Toxic!Radiodust】♝Advertencias♝❦Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos son de la creadora de Hazbin Hotel Vivziepop.❦Forget!AU. Los pecadores ingresan sin memoria al infierno, pero conscientes de haber cometido actos atroces en vida.✧Mucho Ooc.
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. ❦Prólogo.

Fuiste tú el primero en ver el espectáculo. Aquel demonio de aspecto huraño (no tanto como el de Husk, pero parecía molesto todo el tiempo), miraba nervioso hacía afuera, en una de las ventanas del piso más alto del hotel. Tú salías de tu habitación en busca de algo que beber o alguien a quien molestar, sin embargo, cuando lo viste ahí, temblando y llorando como un desquiciado, la curiosidad te gano y a paso lento, te acercaste a él.

—Hey, amigo, ¿estás...? – No te dejo terminar la frase cuando ya se había lanzado sobre ti, apuntándote con un revolver en la cabeza, dejándote lo suficientemente sorprendido como para tardar en reaccionar.

—Tú, fuiste tú quien lo hizo, ¿verdad? ¡Tú la mataste! ¡Tú me quitaste lo que más me importaba! – Frunciste el ceño, ¿ese tipo estaba loco?

— ¿De qué demonios estás...? – Su mirada estaba fija sobre ti, parecía asustado, triste, enojado; pronto, comenzó a reír, al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas volvían a salir a mares de sus ojos. ¿Qué rayos estabas presenciando?

— ¿Pero eso qué importa? Fue mi culpa que la asesinarán – Se quitó de encima y tú de inmediato te levantaste para que no volviese a lanzarse inesperadamente. —La perdí hace tanto... Y seguro ella si fue al paraíso, era tan dulce... ¡NO! – El escandalo comenzó a atraer público, incluidas por supuesto, a la dueña y la mano derecha del hotel.

—O-Oye, podemos hablar de lo que sientes, recuerda que ser honesto es importante para la redención. – Los nervios en la voz de Charlie eran obvios, mientras sonreía únicamente por nerviosismo.

La escandalosa risa del pecador resonó una vez más.

— ¿Redención? ¡Ya no importa la redención! ¿Es que no lo ves, perra estúpida? No la merezco, estoy tan sucio, soy un hijo de puta, yo la mate, yo la mate. – Si no fuera porque estabas terriblemente confundido, sin duda eso te hubiera hecho reír, ¿Por qué ahora se lamentaba tanto? En el infierno ya estaba; ¿estaría drogado y pasando por un mal viaje?

—Pero que interesante show, ¡me preguntó en que terminará! – Diste un brinco al escuchar la estridente voz de Alastor a tan solo centímetros de tu nuca.

— ¡Hey! ¿Desde cuándo estas ahí? – Su sonrisa se intensifico, regresando la vista al demonio, haciendo que tú también hicieras lo mismo.

—Lo suficiente para saber que ese pobre idiota va a matarse... Otra vez.

— ¿Qué? – La voz preocupada de Vaggie, se mezcló con el ruido que provocó el disparo al volarle la cabeza al demonio, que cayó segundos después, llenando el piso de la sangre rosada, ugh, que asco.

—Oh bueno, acertaste.

* * *

Todos estaban en silencio en el hotel, mientras Vaggie consolaba a la dueña de este, quien, resignada, permanecía sentada en el sofá.

Tú estabas en la barra, bebiendo vodka de una copa, detrás, Husk escuchaba con el ceño fruncido lo que había ocurrido, Alastor a tu lado, inmutable como siempre, parecía estar sacando su propia conclusión de los hechos ocurridos esa tarde en el hotel Hazbin.

Alguien se había suicidado, a tus oídos, se escuchaba gracioso y ridículo.

Solo había tres formas de morir por segunda vez, por asesinato, en la purga anual o por suicidio; la tercera era tan incoherente y estúpida que hasta parecía un chiste de mal gusto, ¿por qué lo harías? Nadie quería desaparecer, nadie quería dejar de existir.

Sin embargo, había ocurrido, truncando una vez más los sueños de Charlotte de lograr rehabilitar a los habitantes de Ciudad Pentagrama.

—Pero, ¿cómo? ¿Siquiera era posible que alguno... recordará? – La rubia hablaba consigo misma, con las manos en la cabeza y un gesto de desconcierto. Sus palabras dejaron a todos atentos, incluyéndote, mirándola con atención

— ¿Cómo dices, cariño? – La morena es la primera que se anima a preguntar.

—Pues verás...

— ¡Ah, así que tú también ves lo que está ocurriendo! ¿No es así, Charlotte? – Alastor se levanta de su asiento, acercándose a las dos mujeres. Charlie cambia su preocupación, por un semblante más serio, ambos se miran fijamente y tú como espectador, no emites palabra.

— ¿A qué se refiere, Charlie? – El tono molesto en la voz de Vaggie es obvio, ¿por qué ella no sabía lo que el demonio radio si?

—Yo... no estoy segura, pero...

— ¡Ah, claro que lo está! La mirada aterrorizada, el deseo de morir, esas palabras llenas de... culpa. – Alastor suelta frases al azar, confundiéndote aún más. — ¡Es evidente! El infeliz estaba recordando su vida terrenal.

Una vez más, el silencio comienza a inundar la sala, todos parecen estar absortos en sus pensamientos, pero tú no logras entender la razón; por un momento ruedas los ojos, rogando que Nifty entre por la puerta principal en cualquier momento y amenice la tétrica conversación.

—Charlie eso... ¿es posible? – Observas a la rubia mirar a su novia con el ceño fruncido y un rostro melancólico.

—Pues veras... Había ocurrido un par de veces, pero hace tantas décadas... Vaggie, no lo sé, pero... al verlo actuar así, al lamentarse por su pérdida, tal vez... Él recordó. – No aguantarías más tanto drama, tenías que interrumpir su lastimera voz con tus dudas.

—Esperen un momento. – Todos pusieron atención en ti. —De acuerdo, supongamos que el demente muerto, recordó, ¿y qué? – El rostro molesto de la latina, no se hizo esperar.

— ¿Y QUÉ? ¿Acaso lo que viste arriba no fue suficiente?

—Bueno, ya sabes... ¿qué tiene de malo saber sobre... tu vida allá arriba? ¿Por qué de repente es importante? Por algo estamos aquí, ¿no es cierto? Digo, debe ser que llegar sin recuerdos solo es cosa de burocracia, demasiado papeleo para el señor de las tinieblas,o algo. – Vaggie pareció tranquilizarse, suponías que estaba recordando que "no te interesaba la política", pero antes de dar su explicación, fue la hija de Lucifer la que se levantó de su asiento.

—En realidad, es más complejo que eso... Las almas condenadas llegan sin memoria porque el castigo es eterno y es aquí, en el infierno. Recordar...

—Recordar tus pecados causa desconcierto, el desconcierto se transforma en incertidumbre y la incertidumbre termina por dominarte. – Te pareció que aquella frase en la voz de grabadora de Alastor, pudo ser ideal para una radio novela, sin embargo, no tenías mente para burlarte; de verdad estabas comprendiendo a donde iba todo eso.

—Te consume la culpa ¿uh? – Por primera vez, la ronca voz de Husk entró a la conversación, lo miraste, tan taciturno como siempre. —No es lo mismo tener sentimientos del pasado, a recordar el pasado. – Te reíste cuando termino su tan profunda oración.

—Eso se escuchó gay. – Te miró con cara de pocos amigos, lo que te divirtió más.

— ¿No es el primer imbécil al que le pasa entonces? – Charlie negó, realmente se veía triste.

—Pero como dije, no es algo que ocurra con frecuencia. Entonces, ¿por qué en el hotel? ¿Qué clase de mala suerte es esta?

—Mala suerte, o tal vez alguien provocando todo este lío. – Vaggie miró acusadoramente al demonio radio, él, inmutable, no hizo más que acrecentar su sonrisa.

—Temo decirte que mi propósito aquí es ayudar a que prospere el hotel, querida. – Cuando Vaggie se levantó a su dirección, deseaste con todas tus fuerzas tener un bote de palomitas en tus manos.

—No crees en la causa de Charlie, admitiste que sería divertido verlos fracasar ¿y de verdad me dices que no tuviste que ver en esto?

—Sí, lo digo. ¿Crees que yo arruinará sus méritos? Sería ridículo, eliminaría toda la diversión.

— ¡Lo creo! ¿Por qué no lo harías? ¿Qué te detiene a sabotearnos?

—Alastor no lo hizo, Vaggie. Su poder es fuerte, pero detectable. Me hubiese dado cuenta. – Charlie lo defiende, haciendo que la morena, aunque renuente, termine por arrepentirse de sus palabras.

 _"Romperán por su culpa."_ Pensaste, evitando la sonrisa malvada que había aparecido en su rostro.

—Heeey, respiren un poco, niñas. Acaban de decir que la probabilidad de que ocurra es baja, ¡olviden el asunto entonces! – Lo que dijiste a continuación fue para cortar con la tensión del ambiente, un simple y tonto comentario. — ¿Quizás él era algo débil? Porque, debo insistir, ¿a quién le importaría algo que ya vivió? Si tan pesado es, ¿cómo puedes soportar el infierno?

Debiste quedarte callado.

Tus palabras llamaron el tipo de atención equivocada, aunque posiblemente para dentro de unas horas tú ni siquiera las recordarías.

— ¿Podrías soportar el peso de tus pecados, Angel? – Los ojos de Alastor brillaban, resaltando el interés que no notabas.

— ¿Por qué se lo preguntas? – Tampoco estabas notando el tono alerta de Husk, quien pareció apegarse un poco más a ti.

Quizás debiste ser más cuidadoso, pensar tus respuestas, tomar más en serio a todas las personas en esa habitación, quizás, por una vez en tu maldita estancia en el infierno debiste ser menos burlón y despreocupado.

— ¿Y tú lo soportarías, Alastor? – El demonio radio entrecerró los ojos, mostrándote un gesto que si no lo conocieras, pasarías por coqueteo.

—Buena respuesta. – Rodaste los ojos, enseñando tus afilados dientes en una sonrisa.

Diste el último sorbo a tu bebida y te levantaste en dirección a las escaleras.

Hubo tres miradas que se dirigieron hacia ti mientras subías: preocupación, atención, recelo.

Esa noche, como todas, te importaba una mierda cualquiera de las tres. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> El fic inicia formalmente en el capítulo uno, que espero publicar dentro de unas horas. Este es más que nada, una aclaración e introducción a los hechos, pero es importante que lo lean, para que se pueda tener claridad de lo que ocurrirá.
> 
> Aclaraciones (nuevamente):
> 
> *este au lo cree hace poco. No es la gran cosa pero lo explico. Los pecadores que ingresan al infierno, llegan sin memoria, ¿Por qué no recuerdan nada? Por dos razones.  
> 1\. Una parte de la condena, era vivir con la incertidumbre de saber que fue lo que hiciste, porque terminaste en el infierno, hasta que la culpa te consumía y terminaba matandote.  
> Conforme pasaron los siglos, a los pecadores dejó de importarles los motivos de su estancia en el infierno, por lo que se volvió inútil aquella regla.  
> Conforme pasó el tiempo, se llegó a la creencia de que no había recuerdos porque, "lo que hiciste se paga en el infierno.", cosa que también cree Charlie.  
> Entonces  
> 2\. Llegamos a la explicación de Alastor, recordar significa morir pronto, devastado entre la culpa y el miedo.
> 
> Actualmente, existen excepciones y es de estas excepciones de las que hablaremos aquí.
> 
> Espero no haberlos revuelto y que con esto puedan entender mejorar a donde va esto. XD
> 
> Espero también le den una oportunidad y les guste, estoy muy ilusionada con este proyecto. ;w; ¡Gracias!


	2. ❦Angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Las letras en cursiva y del lado derecho forman parte de una canción, este fic decidí que tendrá estructura de song-fic, ah.   
> *Los diálogos en cursiva y entre comillas son diálogos que se encuentran en los sueños/recuerdos de Angel. Se pueden diferenciar de los diálogos en presente porque estos si están colocados en guión largo.
> 
> Disfruten la lectura<3

_Aunque dije esto y aquello, por favor busca mi verdadero yo._

Sientes un par de frías manos recorrer tu delgado abdomen, al mismo tiempo que te apresan en un abrazo posesivo. Normalmente reirías y te burlarías de la persona que quiera ser un poco cariñosa contigo después de ofrecer tus servicios, pero esta ocasión, sabías que estabas en el hotel y no habías quedado con nadie. Por unos instantes, te molestaste, ¿por qué había imbéciles que se creía con libertad de entrar a tu habitación y tocarte sin autorización?

—Tú, ¿qué es lo que te pa…?– Te volteas, para poder ver mejor al demonio y golpearlo, pero tus palabras quedan suspendidas en el aire al no encontrar a ningún habitante del infierno a tu lado, tus ojos se abren por completo al observar a la persona que tienes delante.

De repente, estas tirado en el frio suelo, la fuerte lluvia golpea tu rostro lastimándote, haciendo que sientas más dolor del que ya invade tu cuerpo a causa de aquella bala que penetró tu estómago, lo único caliente son tus manos que presionan con fuerza la herida, intentando no desangrarte y de pie, frente tuyo, una persona te mira con una sonrisa imperturbable, una llena de maldad, de ira, mientras apunta con una calibre 42 en dirección a tu ojo derecho.

_“Pero mírate, tan sucio y herido, ahora no eres más que un perro esperando la eutanasia. Ya no sirves para pelear, no sirves para matar, ¿cuál es tu propósito?”_ Eres pateado, haciendo que te retuerzas de dolor. _“Temo que ahora eres inútil y por tu bien debo matarte.”_ Se pone en cuclillas, quitando tus manos de la herida, presionándola con la pistola, gimoteas, parece que ni en tu último aliento se cansará de torturarte. _“Pero cariño recuerda, incluso muerto, tu voluntad es mía, vas a seguirme perteneciendo.”_

_“N-no me dejes.”_ Escuchas tu propia voz hacer eco en tu cabeza, como si no fueras tú. La persona al lado tuyo, ríe.

_“Ve al infierno, arañita.”_ Jala el gatillo, sientes el golpe en tu ojo; lo siguiente, es un sonido de interrupción de frecuencia, fuerte, irritante, como si te forzará a abrir los ojos.

Despiertas y te sientas en la cama inmediatamente, sosteniendo tu torso con dos de tus extremidades, mientras que las otras dos van al ojo al que te dispararon; respiras agitadamente, sientes tu corazón latir con demasiada rapidez y fuerza, claro así sería si tuvieras uno.

Apenas te das cuenta de que estas de vuelta en el hotel Hazbin y que vuelves a tener aquel cuerpo arácnido, respiras con tranquilidad, para segundos después, fruncir el ceño.

— ¿Pero qué…? - ¿Qué se supone que había sido eso? Ahora estabas ahí, como si nada, pero todo había sido tan real, la sangre caliente saliendo de tu cuerpo, el granizo golpeando tu rostro, el frío congelando tu piel.

Cuando te levantaste de tu mullida cama, te tambaleaste un momento, sintiendo dolor en tu cuerpo, como si hubieses recibido una paliza reciente.

Como si te hubiesen disparado.

Tragaste lento, recordando la conversación que apenas habían tenido ayer debido al suicidio de aquel inepto. ¿Tú estabas… recordando?

— ¡Ja! No, no. Angel tranquilo. – Intentaste calmarte, estabas siendo fantasioso, cayendo en fantasías absurdas y pensando en cosas que eran imposible que fueran una realidad o recuerdos.

Todo era mental, incluido el dolor que sentías, solo te estabas sugestionando.

Saliste de tu habitación pero una vez más te detuviste. El pasillo en el que estabas no era parte del hotel, aún se veía lujoso, pero sentías un ambiente pesado, tú te sentías pesado.

_“Alex.”_ Una voz cantarina dijo un nombre, sin saber razón, le hiciste caso. _“¿Saliendo del cuarto del jefe una vez más, angel?”_ Esta vez te llamó por el que reconocías como tu nombre real, pero por alguna razón te resultó repulsivo. Miraste al hombre que se acercaba a ti, era humano, alguien vivo. _“Angel…”_

— ¡Angel!– La aguda voz de Niffty es la que termina con tu alucinación. Te mira con el ceño fruncido unos segundos, hasta que su sonrisa vuelve a aparecer. — ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí parado?

Seguiste sin decir nada pero no parabas de mirarla. Era Niffty quien te había llamado, ¿qué demonios habías visto? ¿Por qué estabas tan nervioso? Tu amiga comenzó a verte con desconcierto.

—Angel, ¿estás bien? ¿Estás drogado a estas horas de la mañana? Aunque eso no sería raro.

_Entre mentiras y verdades, lo he escondido muy bien._

Negaste con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos, intentando concentrarte. ¿Qué mierda te estaba pasando hoy?

—No dormí bien, salí a vivir la promiscua vida nocturna, llegue hace poco. – Mentiste para no tener que hablar de eso, lo que menos necesitabas es que alguien sacará conclusiones apresuradas. Dibujaste una sonrisa, mirando a la pequeña pecadora. —Pero es probable que este un poco drogado. – Niffty sonrió, satisfecha con tu respuesta. Comenzaste a caminar y ella te siguió el paso; calmaste tu respiración, estar en compañía de alguien más te mantenía ocupado, lo suficiente para no tener ideas absurdas. — ¿Y qué me dices de ti, pequeña traviesa? Ayer no te apareciste por aquí, te perdiste de un espectáculo ‘encantador’.

— ¡Ah! Hice cosas, bueno… divertidas. – No ibas a preguntar más, Niffty era tan salvaje como adorable, lo que sea que hiciese por fuera, seguro era desagradable.

Caminaron hasta el vestíbulo del hotel, Charlie tomaba té junto a Vaggie, ambas conversaban y sonreían, pero seguían luciendo incomodas, desconcertadas. ¡Ah!, cuando apenas unos cuantos demonios habían accedido a hospedarse.

_Ambos somos inútiles solos,_

_estando juntos seríamos felices._

Decidiste no intervenir, fuiste de inmediato a la barra, en donde ya se encontraba Husk, sonreíste, sentándote en el lugar ideal para bloquear su campo de visión. El otro, inmediatamente te vio puso mala cara, pero no le desagradabas, eso lo sabías bien.

— ¿Y cómo estuvo tu noche, cariño? – Rodando los ojos y tomando una botella de licor, te respondió.

— No te interesa, ¿por qué no me dices como estuvo la tuya? – Aunque su tono era tajante, algo en su mirada te decía que esta vez te lo preguntaba con verdadero interés.

—Pues… - Ibas a comenzar a hablar, tal vez decir un mal chiste o alguna insinuación sobre lo mejor que serían tus noches si las pasarás a su lado, pero tu sonrisa se volvió casi invisible y desviaste tu mirada apenas recordaste el tétrico sueño que había perturbado tu despertar. —Como cualquier noche en este aburrido hotel, ya sabes. – Cambiaste la versión una vez más, pero te encontrabas ansioso otra vez y el dolor de cabeza había regresado partiendo desde tu ojo. Guardaste silencio.

— ¿Estás bien? – Volteaste a verle inexpresivo, si estabas bien, ¿cierto?

_Aun así, hemos llegado a odiarnos_

— ¿Luzco mal? – Te viste obligado a regresar la sonrisa, no querías lucir sospechoso, no podías lucir asustado.

—Es solo que… te ves preocupado. – Recargaste la barbilla en tu mano, logrando con ello acercarte más a Husk, pero esta vez no había dobles intenciones, ni coqueteo, solo estabas cansado.

—Creo que preocupado estás tú y es por mí. – Antes de permitirle poner una mala cara, te adelantaste a terminar tu oración. —Gracias por notar que no dormí bien.

El felino te miro con los ojos bien abiertos, tal vez por la nueva faceta que le estabas mostrando o quizá porque, por primera vez, le sonreías y agradecías de una manera no sexual.

Y te sonrió también.

_diciendo: “Estoy mejor solo”._

Era lindo conocer esa pequeña parte de Husk, tan tranquilo, sin esa cara larga, pero el ambiente se estaba poniendo demasiado íntimo para tu gusto y eso era algo que no podías permitir con nada ni nadie. El apego emocional solo traía unión y estabas seguro de no ser el candidato adecuado.

—Una linda conversación mañanera, bombón – Cambiaste tu tono y tu rostro al habitual de manera tan brusca que Husk tuvo un pequeño sobresalto. Te levantaste de tu asiento, caminando al paso lento y sensual que ya habías tomado como costumbre. —Me voy. Lindo día cuidando la recepción.

Ibas a salir del hotel, hasta que te llamaron a tus espaldas.

_“¿Te veré en la capilla, entonces?”_ Volteaste de inmediato a mirar a Husk, quien desvió la mirada avergonzado al haberlo descubierto mirándote, pero eso fue lo menos importante.

— ¿Cómo dices? – Preguntaste, deseando que de verdad haya sido él y no una mala jugada más de tu subconsciente.

— ¿Qué? No dije nada. – Chasqueaste la lengua, dirigiéndote a la puerta del hotel sin dar ninguna explicación más.

Necesitabas distraerte. Tal vez buscarías a Cherry Bomb, ofrecerías algún servicio o irías a drogarte hasta caer inconsciente; cualquier cosa que te hiciera olvidar el asqueroso sabor metálico de la sangre que no abandonaba tu garganta y el dolor en toda la parte baja de tu cuerpo. A la mierda tu milésimo intento de redención, lo necesitabas.

_Estos sentimientos que no puedo soportar_

_me preguntó cómo terminarán_

El infierno parecía diferente ese día, por alguna razón, toda la población a tu alrededor te parecía repulsiva, olía peor que de costumbre, sentías todas las miradas puestas sobre ti, te miraban con atención, con desprecio, ¿orgullo?

— ¿Qué basura es está? – Hablabas en voz alta para callar tus recuerdos y pensamientos, quizá había sido mala idea irte del hotel, todo estaba peor.

_Como recompensa por casi ahogarme_

— ¿Todo bien, mi amigo? – Apenas escuchaste su voz, alzaste la mirada. Alastor te miraba y sonreía, verlo tan tranquilo solo te daba ganas de golpearlo. No estabas de humor y como él no era Husk, no ibas a responderle con amabilidad.

—Sí, ¿por qué? ¿Te importa? – Contestaste agresivo, enojado con el entorno, lo único que querías era ir a drogarte hasta perderte.

—Tal vez. Si necesitas algo, no dudes en llamarme. – Te pareció que se burlaba de ti, pero no tenías fuerzas para discutir.

Una vez más, no notaste el tono de voz que uso, la forma en que te miró, ni siquiera te pareció sospechoso que apareciera en el momento más oportuno.

—Ajá. – Te alejaste, sin tomar importancia a la alargada atención que Alastor puso en ti hasta que desapareciste de su vista.

_he encontrado nuevamente oxígeno._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Alastor tendrá que ver con todo esto? No se ajdjsna.
> 
> Well... Holi.   
> ¿Alguien aquí ya tiene idea que canción acompaña al fic? De ser así, no lo digan, será más cool contarlo hasta el final del fic.   
> Bueno, oficialmente damos inicio, ahora si. Al siguiente capítulo comienza el RadioDust, y también el HangelHusk, UY.   
> (aunque más radiodust uuu)
> 
> Bueno, antes de irme, unas cuantas aclaraciones.
> 
> *"Angel" no tiene acento porque estoy usando la palabra en inglés como tal. Incluso si se usa como apodo en los recuerdos de Dust, se sigue usando la pronunciacion en inglés, xq pues suena cute(?)   
> *Tengo el headcanon de que Niffty y Angel se llevan muy bien. (ojalá Vivz lo haga realidad owo)   
> *Hasta donde se, la muerte canónica de Angel Dust fue por sobredosis, but, this is my AU y aquí le voy a dar el pasado y la muerte que quiero jejeje. Espero no les desagrade <3  
> *La neta no tengo idea si Vivzie le dio nombre canon a la arañita cuando estaba vivo pero a mi me gustó Alex y le puse Alex, ñam.   
> *No es que Angel sea estúpido y no se de cuenta de la atención que Alastor le pone, pero simplemente no le importa. Como ven, tiene problemas propios con los cuales lidiar.
> 
> Entonces, actualice hasta hoy porque ya entre a la escuela y que pesado es entrar a la escuela jajaja 😔
> 
> Pero espero este les guste, es fruto de mi amor y cansancio(??)


	3. ❦Fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas antes de comenzar la lectura:
> 
> *Las letras en cursiva y del lado derecho forman parte de una canción, este fic decidí que tendrá estructura de song-fic, ah.   
> *Los diálogos en cursiva y entre comillas son diálogos que se encuentran en los sueños/recuerdos de Angel. Se pueden diferenciar de los diálogos en presente porque estos si están colocados en guión largo.
> 
> Disfruten la lectura<3

Maldita sea.

Tu cuerpo temblaba, apenas podías mantenerte en pie y al intentar caminar tropezabas cada dos pasos. No sabías si era por lo débil que estabas emocionalmente o porque estabas tan drogado que era probable que murieras de una sobredosis.

¿Pero qué más daba? Ya no tenías más motivos para vivir. Nada importaba.

De nuevo, estabas solo en el mundo.

Te sostenías de la pared para andar, limpiando con tu manga la sangre que chorreaba de tu nariz cada que recordabas; sentías que el corazón se te salía del pecho, la ansiedad comenzaba a dominar cada parte de tu cuerpo.

En tu campo de visión comenzaron a entrar cuerpos que con esfuerzos podías distinguir, eran personas, lo sabías, pero ¿eran de tu bando?, ¿en dónde estabas?

_“¡Allí estás! ¿¡En donde mierda estabas Alex!?”_ Fuiste tomado del brazo con tanta brusquedad que no pudiste mantenerte de pie, caíste frente a la persona que te llamaba, recargándote en sus piernas y cerrando los ojos, no sabías si querías vomitar o desmayarte, pero no estabas consiente, con esfuerzos y habías escuchado una palabra de lo que dijo. _“Espera, ¿estás drogado, idiota? ¿¡De nuevo!? ¡RESPONDE!”_ Tu jefe te alejo de su espacio personal golpeándote con la rodilla; todo tu cuerpo cayó al suelo, con los ojos abiertos pero la mirada pérdida. _“¡Te advertí que lo dejaras! Los perros son inútiles cuando están anestesiados, de este modo no sirves para nada.”_

Tu jefe se acercó a ti, volteándote con el pie y mirándote, ese día más que otros, su mirada molesta te provocaba nauseas.

_“Expriman* a este idiota y asegúrense de darle una lección. Parece que tiene que volver a aprender a obedecer.”_

Tus recuerdos comienzan a ser claros desde que te encontrabas vomitando detrás de un árbol, con un par de los hombres de la guardia de tu jefe apretando tu estómago y metiéndote los dedos en la garganta con fuerza, provocándote el vómito y de paso, lastimándote, pero claro, “la lección” ni siquiera había comenzado.

Cuando estuviste al menos un 80% desintoxicado de las drogas, tus compañeros te miraron con burla; realmente disfrutaban verte sufrir.

El resultado de la lección fueron un par de costillas rotas, un ojo hinchado, el nudillo de una de tus manos destrozado, golpes en las piernas que no dejaban de punzarte, pensado que estas dejarían de servir en cualquier momento. Pero no te mataron, no, te dejaron lo suficientemente bien para que pudieses ponerte de pie.

Tu jefe apareció frente tuyo poco después, obligándote a levantarte y dándote palmaditas en la cabeza, sin dejar de repetirte _“buen chico, buen chico”_

_“Cariño, debes entender que esto lo hago por tu bien. Los perros deben obedecer a sus dueños o pueden extraviarse. Esperó comiences a recordar tu adiestramiento.”_

Y con eso se fue.

Caminaste, cojeando, con la respiración lenta y tu mano lastimada colocada en tu abdomen, maldita sea, esto estaba doliendo mucho.

Pero el dolor físico era poco, comparado al dolor de tu alma. Todo te había sido robado, la única felicidad que habías podido probar en tu vida había sido efímera y ese hombre te la había arrebatado, porque te atreviste a fallarle.

Porque te habías enamorado.

Llegaste hasta el lugar donde vivías. Esa fría residencia en donde se respiraba el odio. Solo querías tomar un analgésico y dormir el resto del día.

Mientras más te acercabas, tus piernas volvían a temblar, dolía intentar avanzar, pero aún asi seguiste, hasta llegar a la entrada.

_“No…”_ Te susurraste a ti mismo con angustia, no podías quedar inconsciente ahí, no sabías lo que pasaría con tu cuerpo de desmayarte, pero tampoco pudiste controlarlo.

Caíste de rodillas, pero antes de que el resto de ti tocará el suelo, fuiste sostenido con brusquedad de las mejillas.

El pánico se apoderó de tu cuerpo, pensando que tal vez era tu jefe quien estaba frente a ti; para burlarse, para “pedirte amablemente” pasar la noche con él. Levantaste la mirada, su rostro estaba borroso. Parpadeaste varias veces, intentando enfocar.

Fue cuando miraste aquel rostro, que el aire volvió a ser pesado y tener un mal olor, el cielo anaranjado regreso a ser rojo sangre y tu cabeza volvió a dar vueltas por la sustancia nociva que recorría tu cuerpo.

Estabas de vuelta en el infierno, todo había sido una alucinación, un mal viaje.

Pero entonces,

¿Por qué el dolor se seguía sintiendo tan real?

Acercaste las manos temblorosas a las del demonio que te había atrapado, sosteniéndote de ellas. Frunciste el ceño, Alastor agrandó su sonrisa.

_“¿Eres d e b i l, no es así?”_

Estabas drogado, se notaba a simple vista, pero esta vez no estabas gozando y en éxtasis.

No.

Estabas confundido y ligeramente temeroso, ya no podías fingir lo contrario.

— ¿Dónde estamos? – No te preguntaste porque él estaba ahí, no te importaba, solo querías saber que estaba ocurriendo.

Solo querías ayuda.

— ¿Uh? ¿Qué dices, _spider_? Estas en el pórtico del hotel. – Lo miraste consternado, ¡pero si estabas en un motel hace unos instantes! Apenas habías comenzado a inhalar aquella sustancia que llevaba tu nombre, cuando comenzó tu delirio, no recuerdas más, ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Cómo fue que regresaste?

— ¿Cómo llegue aquí? – Seguiste cuestionando.

—Pff, caminando. ¿No lo recuerdas, acaso?

—No, yo… - Quisiste replicar pero fuiste interrumpido.

— ¿Por qué será? ¿Por qué te has perdido esta parte de tu día, Angel? – Callaste. Bajando la mirada, sin embargo, Alastor te obligo a alzarla.

Su cínica y malvada mirada había desaparecido. Te miraba con una sonrisa suave que en tu desesperación, parecía hasta compasiva y benevolente.

—Eres igual de débil que cualquiera, ¿verdad, arañita?

_La sensación al **caer** …_

—No sé qué está ocurriendo – Admitiste con cansancio. Este día, parecía no tener prisa de acabarse.

Alastor le quitó fuerza a la forma en que te sostenía, ahora sentías como acunaba tu rostro en sus ásperas manos.

—Temo que yo sí. – Tus ojos se abrieron lo más que les fue posible. ¿Él lo sabía y tú no? —Y creo que tú también tienes una idea al respecto. – Tragaste lento, el demonio radio parecía conocer muy bien tu situación. —Solo yo puedo ayudarte, Angel. – Recargaste las manos en su pecho, con todo tu peso cayendo sobre él, como si con eso, le dijeses que confiabas en sus palabras.

No lo hacías.

Pero tampoco tenías otra opción.

—Necesito dormir. – Fue tu única respuesta. Su rostro amable no cambió, te daba escalofríos su amabilidad.

—Sí, pareces cansado. Déjame guiarte, mi amigo desorientado – No dijiste nada, ni cuando te ayudo a levantarte, ni cuando abrió la puerta del hotel para ti; te encontrabas indeciso, no sabías si mostrarle tus dudas, tal vez eso te metería en un problema, o tal vez te salvaría de lo que te estaba ocurriendo.

Lo pensarías más tarde. Necesitabas estar totalmente consiente primero.

_…Es tan agradable._

[-][-][-]

_[Husk]_

Desde la barra, seguiste con los ojos llenos de desconfianza, el paso de Alastor, quien guiaba a Angel hacía las escaleras.

La mirada intensa que el demonio radio te dirigió, estremeció tu cuerpo. Algo no estaba bien.

Jamás te metías en los turbios engaños o trampas de Alastor, pero se trataba de Angel, un demonio que conocías demasiado bien a pesar del corto tiempo, por lo que sabías, nunca caería en tratos burdos.

Además, alguien que te había hecho darte cuenta que, aún dentro del infierno, podías tener aprecio verdadero.

Sí, algo no cuadraba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, aclaración sobre el final, todos los protagonistas del hazbin hotel ya llevan un poco más de un año conviviendo, x eso Alastor le habla de ese modo a Angel y conoce aspectos de él y sobre Husk... Husk y Angel se llevan re bien, pues son los q más conviven ahí junto con Niffty y de q ya hay algunos sentimentillos jotos x ahí, y si se q el gato conoce antes a Alastor peeero, Husk no le tiene confianza y tampoco lo considera su amigo, recordemos q esta ahí porque le debe algunas cosillas al demonio radio. Además, repito, este fic tmb es HangelDusk así q, sí, si es a proposito ;);););) -wink,wink-
> 
> *Sobre el asterico en la palabra "exprimir", ps lo puse x si algunos no entendían y es q, al menos aquí, esa expresión se usa cuando fuerzas a alguien a vomitar ya sea x la borrachera o el mal trip xdd, 
> 
> si quieren saber q fue lo que se metió Alex (Angel Humano), ps fueron hongos y esas weas alucinógenas, en cambio el Angel del infierno ps inhalo polvo de ángel, x eso estaba confundido de sentirse tan mal ps en realidad esa droga da más un efecto de extasis y en realidad a Angel ya no le afectan como tal, por eso Alastor hace el comentario 
> 
> bno nos veremos en la siguiente actualización, espero alguien me lea todavía u.u

**Author's Note:**

> El fic ha sido basado en un AU que cree hace poco y el cuál nombre Forget!AU (bien original), debido a la trama y el como quería que esto funcionará.  
> Quise hacer un fic corto, con capítulos cortos, ya que ya tengo toda la idea en la cabeza, solo esperó concretarla. XD


End file.
